


Love Interests

by EliasOrlem7



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasOrlem7/pseuds/EliasOrlem7
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Wizardess Heart all rights belong to SolmoreWARNING:  matureGenre: hurtPairing: noneSummary: Issac Orlem tries to find love...One Shot





	Love Interests

Issac Orlem was walking in the courtyard this day, he covered his eyes from the sun as he went over to the fountain. There was another man over there, so he decided to talk with him. Just he wasn't sure how it will go at all for him, since so far no one yet liked him or found him cute. The guy turned to look towards Issac, so he gained courage to actually talk with this other man finally.

"Hi..." Issac Orlem replied quietly.

"Hey, I never seen you around before." Caesar Baroque stated out.

"Um... do you like it here?" Issac Orlem asked shyly.

"I guess so, not many people talk with me. Usually just Zeus, Hiro or Alfonse." Caesar Baroque said now.

"Oh... um... what's your name?" Issac Orlem asked then.

"Caesar." Caesar Baroque answered.

"Nice name, mine is Issac." Issac Orlem said with a smile.

"Yeah, oh there's Liz." Caesar Baroque soon replied.

"Oh..." Issac Orlem said now.

Issac Orlem watched the other man talk to Liz, as he sighed to himself. Maybe, Caesar didn't like other men he thought to himself here. Then a guy with silver hair appeared out of nowhere, as Issac Orlem blushed from the sight of this guy. He was very handsome and he looked so hot! So, Issac Orlem walked over to the man, hoping it would go better for him. The other man stopped as he looked towards Issac, as Issac seemed to blush only more now.

"I will protect you." Hugo replied to Issac, as he made a purple ball in his hands.

"What's that?" Issac Orlem asked.

"A spell." Hugo replied, as he threw it in a direction.

"Neat." Issac Orlem said.

Then the silver haired man walked off to talk with a pink haired guy who seemed to have cotton candy hair. Issac Orlem thought to himself, wondering if this meant that he will never find love.


End file.
